Kinjirareta Chigiri
Lyrics Nihongo 「いいでしょう　そう致しましょう 望み叶えて差し上げましょう」 その白い手で　記された　震える字の署名（サイン） 横たわり　その時を待つ　凍てついたシーツの上には 悲しみも　喜びも無い　造り変わる躰 汚れの無い　碧く潤んだ瞳 そこに映るすべて　許されるのだろうか？ 薄れてゆく頬の紅　鋼のように その痛みに耐え忍ぶ叫びは　闇に融けて儚い 永久に続く生命と引き替えに　差し出すものは 胸に刻む禁じられた契約　誰もそれを知らない English The translation was found by RemyWiki user AngelA.I.Girl. "It would be a good idea, so let's do so. I'll grant you a wish of hope." With your white hands, a shiver-written signature (sign) Lying down, waiting for your time, on the icy sheets There's no sadness and joy as the build of your body changes There aren't any stains on your moist, deep blue eyes I wonder if you'll forgive me for everything reflected therein? Your red cheeks faded like steel Crying while enduring the pain, you emptied out and melted into the darkness The offer is in exchange for eternal life The forbidden contract is to your heart - and nobody knows it! Long Version 「いいでしょう　そう致しましょう 望み叶えて差し上げましょう」 その白い手で　記された 震える字の署名（サイン） 横たわり　その時を待つ 凍てついたシーツの上には 悲しみも　喜びも無い 造り変わる躰 汚れの無い　碧く潤んだ瞳 そこに映るすべて　許されるのだろうか？ 薄れてゆく頬の紅　鋼のように その痛みに耐え忍ぶ叫びは　闇に融けて儚い 永久に続く生命と引き替えに　差し出すものは 胸に刻む禁じられた契約　誰もそれを知らない 「どうでしょう　素晴らしいでしょう きっと気に入っていただけましょう」 その胸に今　刻印された 黒い薔薇の紋章（サイン） ぎこちなく　微笑んでみる 古い鏡の向こう側には 壊れそうで　透き通るような 生まれたままの肌 淡く甘い　その黒髪の香り 唯ひとつ残った　幼し頃の記憶 悔いる時間など許されない　虜のように その誓いを破り捨てる事を　考えてはいけない 永久に続く生命を得るために　差し出したもの 胸に刻む禁じられた契約　戻ることはできない 薄れてゆく頬の紅　鋼のように その痛みに耐え忍ぶ叫びは　闇に融けて儚い 永久に続く生命と引き替えに　差し出すものは 胸に刻む禁じられた契約　誰もそれを知らない Long English Translation "It would be a good idea, so let's do so. I'll grant you a wish of hope." With your white hands, a shiver-written signature (sign) Lying down, waiting for your time, on the icy sheets There's no sadness and joy as the build of your body changes There aren't any stains on your moist, deep blue eyes I wonder if you'll forgive me for everything reflected therein? Your red cheeks faded like steel Crying while enduring the pain, you emptied out and melted into the darkness The offer is in exchange for eternal life The forbidden contract is to your heart - and nobody knows it! "What? It would be awesome You'll surely be in a good mood, so bon appetit" Now, imprinted on your chest, Is a coat of arms of black roses (sign) You tried to smile awkwardly On the other side of the old mirror Fragile, transparent, Born without skin It's light and sweet, the scent of your black hair There's only one of them left - a memory of your young days You won't be allowed to have time to repent - like a prisoner And don't even think about breaking these vows! It's a one-handed offer to get life that will go on forever, The forbidden contract is to your heart - and you can't return it! Your red cheeks faded like steel Crying while enduring the pain, you emptied out and melted into the darkness The offer is in exchange for eternal life The forbidden contract is to your heart - and nobody knows it! Song Connections / Remixes * A slightly extended version of 禁じられた契約 appears on the pop'n music 9 AC ♡ CS pop'n music 7 original soundtrack. * A long version of 禁じられた契約 can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best 5 album. * 禁じられた契約 is part of the DARKNESS series of songs. Trivia * 禁じられた契約 is the only song of the DARKNESS series of songs that doesn't have an EX chart. * 禁じられた契約 was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Difficulty & Notecounts ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 175). Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:Eleharmonica Songs Category:Freddie Hatae Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs Category:Freddie Hatae and Eleharmonica Songs